Synthetic esters such as polyol esters and adipates, low viscosity poly alpha olefins (PAO) such as PAO 2, and vegetable oils such as canola oil and oleates have been described for use industrially as biodegradable base stocks to formulate lubricants. Such base stocks may be used in the production of lubricating oils for automotives, industrial lubricants, and lubricating greases. Finished lubricants typically comprise the base oil and additives to help achieve the desired viscometric properties, low temperature behavior, oxidative stability, corrosion protection, demulsibility and water rejection, friction coefficients, lubricities, wear protection, air release, color and other properties. Grease compositions serve an important role as lubricants in various industrial and automotive applications. However, it is generally understood that the biodegradability of lubricants and greases cannot be improved by using common additives that are available in today's marketplace. For environmental, economical, and regulatory reasons, it is of interest to produce biodegradable lubricating oils, other biodegradable lubricants, and compositions including lubricating oils and/or lubricants, from renewable sources of biological origin.